This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to assess whether the short-term exposure of clinical, synthetic vascular grafts to a platelet-collagen antagonist affects subsequent reactivity of the grafts towards circulating blood platelets.